Kuroko no Basuke Yaoi Fanfiction
by ayano278
Summary: ...please read...


Chapter 1

**=Ryouta's Point of View=**

I'm walking at the park with a stupid disguise. I have to deal with it or girls will hang around me and ruin my day. Even if I say that I don't really mind them tagging along, my point is, I have to pay some attention to myself, some privacy. I'm tired of modeling for a couple of weeks so I have to rest.

"Hey, look at that! Isn't he a hottie...3"

"Yeah but I think he's a bookworm. His nose is almost in touch with the book, is he nearsighted?"

Eh? To whom are they pertaining? I looked left and right but I didn't find 'that' guy. I'm just curious.

"Hey." Tetsu greeted me while reading the book. So, he's the cool guy?

"Goddamn! I never thought we would meet today, Kurokocchi." I said.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, nothing, I'm just strolling around and I should be the one asking that question." I replied. Those girls were telling the truth, he looks cool today. I noticed that he changed his hair do, it's spiky.

"Whoa! New hairdo." I said in a cool way and shuffled his hair.

"Yeah, uhm, 'that your new style, Kise?" he asked.

"Hey," I laughed, "It's just a disguise."

"Okay." He said and walked away but still reading.

Well, you all know that I'm obsessed about him, uhm...do you?

Since the day I saw him in middle school, I thought he was strange and 'nothing' but my impressions changed when I saw him play HIS type of basketball. If you don't get what I mean, I'll tell it straight. I love him˗˗˗Or maybe, I care a lot about him and he means a lot to me. Weird but it's true, all true. It's never my fault to fall for him, it's his fault being the way he is.

Oh, I never noticed my phone ringing and I already missed four calls from Senior.

It's ringing again so I picked it up.

Ryouta: Hell˗˗˗

Senior: KISE, WHERE ARE YOU!? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR AGES! WE HAVE A PRACTICE GAME! IF YOU DON'T COME HERE AFTER 5 MINUTES, YOU'LL BE GIVEN A VERY STRAINING TRAINING! YOU GET ME?

*toot toot toot*

Jeez, he's getting on my nerves. That guy, after we lost to Touou High, he's been like that.

Jah neh! I have to go!

**=Kuroko's POV=**

I stopped by the store, where I usually buy popsicles, after strolling around the park alone, that was fun.

"Oh! Hey, TETSUUUUUUU! 3" Satsuki screeched and hugged me. Then she let me go.

"Hello, Satsuki." I greeted.

"You're alone?"

"Obviously..."

"Ah...okay, are you free tomorrow?" she asked, unexpectedly.

"No, Taiga and I have to train and we have a practice game." I said.

"Oh, okay, anyways, I got to go. Daiki's waiting for me." She said then left.

Daiki's so slow, he can court Satsuki since they suit each other and they're childhood friends. He's letting the chance slip off but I guess Daiki has someone special already.

*phone rings*

A phone call? This late? And from Akashi?

Akashi: Hey, Tetsuya. I thought you wouldn't pick up.

Tetsuya: I picked up so, what do you need?

Akashi: You.

Tetsuya: what is it really?

Akashi: If you don't come here in a minute, you'll meet my scissors face-to-face!

Great! I don't even know where to find him.

Wait! Maybe I know where to find him.

[RAKUZAN HIGH, GYMNASIUM]

I have a feeling that I can find him here.

I turned the light on and saw him lying in the middle of the basketball court, panting and has his eyes close. He looks so peaceful.

"Akashi?" I made some sound to make him know that I'm around.

"Ah...it's you. I thought you wanted to meet the scissors." He said and got up. He went near me and leveled his face to my face, close enough to kiss me.

I pushed him away. "Why the heck did you call me?" I said.

"Say, you want to play basketball with me tomorrow?" he asked while standing straight and looking at other direction. He runs his fingers through his hair then looks at me, as if waiting for my answers.

"Sorry, I have a practice game with˗˗˗" I have not finished what I'm saying. Akashi aimed for my lips and kissing me torridly, I felt some sharp pain on the edge of my lips. I'm pushing him away but his eyes are always commanding. I can't stop him.

Maybe when he noticed that I am not doing anything against his actions, he kissed me gently.

I hate it... I never wanted that yandere to steal a kiss from me. He's not the person I wanted.


End file.
